


Chris Pratt Accidentally Chokes Tom Holland Out

by Anonomouse646



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonomouse646/pseuds/Anonomouse646
Summary: Chris Pratt accidentally chokes Tom Holland out whilst filming Avengers Infinity War





	Chris Pratt Accidentally Chokes Tom Holland Out

“Wait, who are you guys?” Chris Pratt said. They waited for Tom to say his line but nothing came.  
“Spidey?” Robert Danny Jr said, and looked at Tom, crooking his head. “Yo, spiderman?” he asked again. After a moment Tom closed his eyes, his knees buckled and his body slumped and he was held up by Chris.  
“Cut!” Someone shouted.  
“Oh shit.” Chris Pratt said as he looked into Tom’s face and released his arm from around Tom’s neck. Tom began to fall but Chris caught Tom and lowered him to the ground.  
“Shit.” Robert Danny Jr said as he came towards them. “Did you choke him out Chris?” He asked.  
“I didn't mean to.” Chris said as he lay Tom on his side.  
“Tom?” Robert said, “Is he breathing?” Robert asked.  
“I don’t know.” Chris replied.  
“Tom it's Robert, can you hear me? Tom?” Robert called as he looked into Tom's face and checked his pulse.  
“Come on Tom.” Chris said as he shook him.  
“Can someone get the nurse? Now.” Robert called out. Tom gasped and took a breath in with his eyes still closed “Tom? Talk to me buddy, can you hear my voice?” Robert asked.  
“Just breathe Tom, breathe.” Chris reassured him. Tom opened his eyes and coughed into Roberts chest.  
“It's ok Tom, you're alright.” Robert said. “Where's the nurse?” he shouted.  
“Here.” Someone said running over with a bag. Chris was patting Tom gently on the back.  
“Can we lie him on his back please?” the nurse asked politely. Robert and Chris turned Tom onto his back, who was blinking wildly.  
“Tom, you’re alright, ok? Just breathe for me.” The nurse said and Tom looked at her. With great effort he began to slow his breathing down. “That’s it, deep breaths, come on.”  
“That’s it Tom, you’re doing great.” Robert reassured him as he held his hand. Chris glanced round at people surrounding them.  
“That’s it Tom.” The nurse said, as she took his pulse.  
“Is he ok?” Robert asked.  
“He’s had a bit of oxygen starvation but he should be fine.” The nurse concluded.  
“Tom?” Robert called, coming close to his face. “Just keep breathing Tom, that’s it. Deep breaths.” Tom slowly became aware of his surroundings and looked at Robert.  
“Where?” Tom asked in confusion. “Where am I?”  
“You’re on set,”  
“What happened?”  
“Chris chocked you out.”  
“Sorry man.” Chris said and Tom turned to him.  
“It’s kinda hard to breathe.”  
“Just relax, it’ll get easier.” The nurse told him.  
“Let’s call lunch guys ok?” Robert called out to the rest of the cast and the crew members. “Tom’s fine, he just needs space.”  
“Lunch!” the director called and everyone else made they’re way off set.  
“He’ll be fine,” the nurse said as she touched Robert on the arm and walked away with her medical bag.  
“You have an iron grip Chris,” Tom said.  
“And he’s not even Iron Man,” Tony said and both Chris and Tom laughed. “How are you feeling Tom?”  
“Much better,”  
“Yeah?” Chris asked rhetorically. They both offered Tom a hand and they pulled him up.  
“Ok Tom?” Robert asked as he put a hand on Tom’s shoulder. Tom nodded,  
“A little dizzy but I’m steady.”  
“Good. Let’s go to lunch.” Robert said and they went to lunch.


End file.
